The Power Of The Chosen One
by Tsukiko Tomoko
Summary: A new hero Blade comes to the town of the Teen Titans, but are they really a good guy, or a bad guy? Is Blade even a guy at all? I'm no good at summaries so please just read. My first try at a Teen Titan story. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Person

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

(xD that sounds funny though.)

Chapter One: The Mysterious Boy

Beast Boy charged at the gigantic snake-shaped robot as a T-rex. Hid head rammed into its side, and he was send flying back. Cyborg shot at the snake with a laser, but it was absorbed by the snake, and shot back at him with twice the power from the snake's mouth. Robin tried hitting it with various weapons from his belt, but none of them worked. Starfire tried shooting at the robot, but all of her shots were deflected. Raven hit the robot with various objects such as trucks and cars, but she didn't even make a scratch.

Suddenly, the snake whipped its tail around, knocking them into a nearby building wall.

The Teen Titans groaned in unison.

"This thing can't be defeated!" Beast Boy shouted.

"There has to be a way," Robin said defiantly, "There just has to!"

"But nothing we've been doing has worked!" Cyborg shouted.

"That might be so, but we have to-"

A person had suddenly appeared before them. The person wore a slim metal suit that covered their entire body. Two eyes that brought memories of Slade to their mind showed, and four skinny slits for breathing and talking were at the part of the face the mouth was located. "This is not your battle," the person said, voice disguised by an electronic device built in the suit. The voice sounded like it would belong to a male, and the person's height suggested that the person was around the age 15 or 16. "Leave now, for it is me the creature wants."

"What are you talking about?" Robin asked.

The person pushed an invisible button at their waist, and a sword a little longer than their 5'7" body appeared in their right hand. They flipped backwards, and while in mid-air, flew to the snake. The snake tried to whack the person with its tail, but they dodged it and clutched their sword with both hands. As the snake turned to look at them once again, he lunged at the robot, aiming for its eye. The sword hit the desired target, and once it sunk in almost all the way, he pulled it out of the snake's eye.

"Whoa, who _is_ this guy?" Beast Boy asked, the team in awe.

"I don't know, but he's _good,_" Cyborg replied.

With break-neck speed, the boy flew at the snake's other eye, repeating the process. The snake cried out a high-pitched tone in reply, and the boy flew up into the sky as the snake whipped around madly, crushing everything near it in the now deserted street. The boy hovered over the snake, just out of reach. Then, he saw an opening. He dove down at the snake as his sword grew in length, and struck the center of the top of the snake's head.

The snake squirmed around violently for a minute or two then stopped.

He had defeated the giant robot.

The Teen Titans rushed over to the boy as news cameras flooded the area. The whole battle had been filmed on live TV on the news. The team got there just before the boy was practically mobbed by the reporters, who were shooting questions one after another at him, none of them getting an answer.

"Back off!" he shouted in a threatening tone.

The crowd obeyed, backing off, forming a partial circle around the Titans and the boy, the snake behind him acting as a wall. He walked over to the snake as the reporters still questioned him, asking things like, "Are you a part of the Teen Titans?" and, "Are you here to protect us?"

He raised a hand and rested it on the snake. "If I were evil, you'd all be dead by now," he said with a tone that implied annoyance. The snake seemed to dissolve, and shrunk into a tiny charm shaped as a miniature of it, and it looked like you could just attach it to a charm bracelet. His sword, which had been stuck in the snake's head, returned to his right hand as the charm floated into his left. The sword shrunk to its normal size, and then disappeared, and he still held the charm in his left hand.

The boy flew up above the crowd, and the reporters still shouted questions at him, raising their microphones in attempt to get his reply.

"Listen, I really don't want all this attention. The name is Blade, and I have powers beyond belief. I am not currently a Teen Titan. I'm not here to hurt you, or help you. True, I did save you from that snake, but it was here for me, so I had to get rid of it before someone ended up dead. You might see me again, you might not, but hey, that's life. So tah-tah for now!" he shouted, saluting with his last sentence. The he disappeared, vanished, out of thin air. Even the Titans were still in awe.

"Let's head back to the tower," Robin said.

The team nodded in agreement, and they arrived at the tower a short time later, and found someone inside, waiting for them.

DundunDUN!!!

Who is in their house?

Is it Slade?

Is it Blade?

And who _is_ Blade really?

And why do the two names sound so similar?

Come back next time to find out!

And please review to tell me how you like it.

This is my first Teen Titan story and I'm feeling kind of iffy about it.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions Arise

**Alright, sorry this came out so long after the first chapter,  
but it's here now! Yayyys!  
lol.  
Hope you all like it!  
Teen Titans Go!  
:333**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own the Teen Titans because unfortunately, I'm just some normal chick from Earth without any abilities of any kind. I can't pwn them either, for fear of them blowing me up. xD**

"What- How'd you get in here?" Cyborg asked angrily, "There's a whole high-tech security system on this building!"

Blade paused a moment, looked up, then back down at the laptop screen, again typing with great speed. "I like to think of myself as a very accomplished hacker. This laptop is state-of-the-art equipment, with strewn together bits of many laptops, all combined for maximum quality. It has wireless abilities, enabling me to hack into even the most secure places. Really, hacking into the tower was a piece of cake when compared to the White House security cameras." Blade closed the laptop and stood. "I have just confirmed that this is a safe place, and that the person who is after me will not be able to hack their way in as I just did. If you let me stay here, I will pay for room and board if you would like."

"Who _are_ you?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, right, I guess I never really introduced myself properly. I told the press I was Blade, but really, that's definitely not my name." The person in front of them pressed another invisible button, and the metal suit seemed to melt down to their waist, and formed into a slim silver belt. The Teen Titans stared in awe at the person in front of them. "Yea, I know," the now-undisguised voice said, "I'm a _really_ high-tech sort of person, but it's not really _that_ amazing. I mean, you have a robot-man right there."

"I really don't think it's that," Robin started, "it's just that we thought…"

"Thought what?"

"DUDE! We thought you were a DUDE! Not some girl!" Beast Boy finished for him.

"Well, who ever said I was a guy. I mean, really, come on. Who ever said girls can't save the day?" she asked. She was wearing a black skirt that went down to about mid-thigh, with combat boots that came to her knees, and green and black striped socks that went a little below her skirt. Her shirt was also black, and had a green skull and crossbones on her chest. She had long black hair that reached her waist, a few green highlights, and dark blue eyes. "Just because I'm powerful doesn't mean I'm a guy. Starfire and Raven are powerful, and they sure as heck aren't guys."

"I think it's because that suit gave you the shape and voice of a man that led us to assume you were a guy," Cyborg said.

"Hmmm, true. But I only made the suit fit that way so the chances of me being found would be less." She sighed, then suddenly cheered right back up. "Oh, I didn't tell you my name yet! It's Nichole. And I already know your names. You guys are on the news a lot, after all." There was a slight pause. "I _can_ stay, right? I have enough money if that's what you want."

"I think this is something we have to talk over," Raven said.

"Right, of course. I'll just wait a little in your training room if that's alright. I memorized the building layout when I hacked in here, and I know it's on the level below this. Is that alright?" Nichole asked.

"Sure," Robin said.

The group watched as Nichole walked into the elevator, and silence remained a few minutes after she left. It was Starfire who finally broke the silence.

"I think she seems nice," she said brightly, "We should let her stay,"

"Yea, but don't you remember the last time we trusted a person and welcomed them into our home?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy's expression saddened a bit, and his mouth opened, about to say something, when Robin interrupted his attempt. "I don't think any of us could forget that," Robin said, "and really it wasn't all bad," he added hastily, noting Beast Boy's expression, "but we can't just trust her." There was a pause.

"Is it just me," Raven asked, "or does she remind you of a certain villain when she's in that metal suit?"

"I was thinking the same thing," Robin replied, "Slade."

"And the name she gave the press," Cyborg added, "'Blade' is only a letter away from 'Slade.'"

"I still think we should at least give her a chance," Starfire interjected.

"Yeah," Beat Boy agreed, "Besides, she had the entire Tower in her control when she hacked in. If she wanted to, she could have destroyed us by now. So we know she isn't all bad."

After arguing for a few minutes, the team decides to let Nichole stay, but keep a close eye on her.

They took the elevator down together, and all walked into the training room.

Before the door opened itself, they heard her say, "I think Slade is actually-" She stopped her voice immediately as the door opened. She was holding an object, which quickly shrunk in her hand, and she stuffed it hurriedly in her bag and closed it tightly.

* * *

**Omg! Omg! Omg!  
Wtf is Nichole on their side?  
Or is it like what happened with Terra?  
Omg cliffhanger!  
x3  
Sorry I'm hyper off of Tang.  
Next chapter is written,  
and I'll put it up next Sunday.  
And shhh!  
Don't tell my other stories I'm updating this one so soon,  
they'll be jealous cuz I have writer's block on them!  
lolz.  
pretty pretty please review!  
[(It might make the next chapter come out sooner. :3)  
And I wanna see if anyone is reading.  
Ciao bella!**


	3. Chapter 3: Clarity

**Oof, sorry it took me so long to get this up here. . ''' It was just so hard for me to get this sounding right and getting it in the order that I liked it at. I'm still not completely satisfied with what I came up with, but after a few weeks of ruminating about this and revising it, this is what I got. Hope you enjoy.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I Do Not Own The Teen Titans, And I'm Too Tired To Think Of Anything Funny To Say. :b**

**_Important Note:_ I will be using a few Japanese Terms in this chapter.  
Okaasan means "mother" or "mom" in Japanese.  
Onichan means "older brother" in Japanese.**

Chapter Three: Clarity

Nichole felt ten eyes stare at her as she grabbed her backpack and laptop and walked over to the elevator. She didn't turn to look back at them, but waited until the elevator doors closed to push the button that would take he to the floor below. The elevator doors opened again, and she walked down a hall and a door automatically opened into a room on the left. She walked in, and saw pretty high-tech workout equipment.

"Hmmm, Robo-boy didn't do too bad of a job with this 'Tower,' I suppose," she said quietly to herself, sitting at the end of a bench that stood against the wall. She searched through her bag, passing over many miniature objects until she found what she was looking for: A tiny picture frame. Nichole held it in the palm of her right hand, and as she held her left hand over it, the doll-sized frame enlarged, as did the pictures inside of it. The frame stopped growing, and she held it gingerly with two hands on its sides.

There were two pictures inside of the shiny silver lining. One was of a woman that showed the top half of her, dressed in a red short-sleeved shirt covered by an apron, with dark blue eyes that matched Nichole's, and long, curly brown hair. A warm smile sat upon her face. She looked about twenty five years old. The picture to the right was of a young man, looking to be about fifteen or so years old. He had shaggy brown hair that was coming out of his black helmet, the color matching the woman's, and the same dark blue eyes. Only the top half of him was showing, and he wore a plain black shirt. He was holding up both arms in celebration, a skateboard in one hand, a first place trophy in the other. The boy was smiling cheerfully, white teeth showing.

Nichole smiled back at the unmoving figures. "So do you guys like it here so far?" she asked, looking cheerfully at them. "I can tell they are good people, so no need to worry Onichan. And I won't tell them as much as I did the last ones, Okaasan, so it won't end as badly as it did with the last ones. I'll be smarter this time." A tear trickled down her face, and she wiped it away. "And I think I might have an idea where Papa is at last. These Teen Titan people have amazing resources, so it may make my search easier. I think they may even have access to F.B.I. files! I know Papa came back to America, absolutely sure of it. I'll find him, and change him back to his old self again. Then we can all live in Japan, and leave my past here. I know my family roots are here, but I grew up in Japan, Okaasan. It's my home. Our home." A bright smile that showed her bright white teeth appeared on her face. "And I might make new friends here. Of course I won't become more than friends with anyone ever again, especially not after what happened last time… But I know it will take much time to get Papa to come to his senses, and also much time to get to him, so their support will be important." She brushed invisible dust off of the glass covering. "I know Slade is still after me, but I think he isn't really that evil. I think Slade is actually-"

The door to the training room slid open and she stopped her talking immediately, shrinking the frame and hurriedly putting it in her bag and closed it tightly.

* * *

**Pretty please reveiw?  
I'd like to know how you people like it... or if you like it...  
so please review!  
:  
Thanks.**

**New chapter coming sometime next week.**


	4. Chapter 4: Security Breach

**Okay, I'm sorry for taking sooo long to update!  
Things been going on, school work is a pain, best friend in hospital, ect, ect.  
And I think this one sucks even more than my other ones. T-T I feel bad now...**

**Disclaimer in previous chapters**

**Please R&R**

* * *

The Teen Titans stared at her with wide-eyed, suspicious looks on their faces.

Nichole stood up, hugging her backpack to her chest, an innocently curious expression on her face. After a few minutes of what was a moment to process things for the Titans, and an awkward silence for Nichole, the latter spoke. "Uhm, so can I stay or must I find shelter and food elsewhere?" Nichole's eyes flickered a light blue color for a fraction of a second, but this went unnoticed.

"We were going to let you stay," Robin answered, "but I think what we just overheard arose all of our suspicions."

Nichole again made her eyes flicker the same light blue color, and again it went unnoticed. "And what, exactly, did you hear?" she asked innocently.

"We heard, 'I think Slade is actually-' and then the door opened and you shoved an object in your bag," Robin said.

"I see," Nichole replied slowly, "You have much reason to believe that I am going to be a traitor. You have no reason to trust me."

"Well, really, we don't," Beast Boy said, "but we're willing to give you a chance."

Nichole was about to speak, but she was interrupted by the security alarm going off.

"There's been a security breach at the entrance of the Tower," Cyborg shouted over the alarm.

Nichole had already whipped out her laptop, and had hacked into the cameras. She turned off the alarm and sighed, as if she were irritated with dealing with something. "I'll deal with this," she said tiredly, "I know the person."

"Is it a villain?" Starfire asked.

"No," Nichole replied, putting her backpack on solemnly, "he's… my ex boyfriend." She darted out of the room, her head down, and raced to the elevator, leaving the Titans a bit confused.

"Ex boyfriend?" Raven asked as she raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the poorly written chapter.**

**Next chapter should be soon, maybe even today if I get bored enough.**

**-Tsukiko**


End file.
